Love's Gravity
by miyakOoO-chan
Summary: One sentence of farewell for her love. A man from her past determined to rekindle his love for her. Three words, and her world spun, created a whirling storm of confusion. Review, please.
1. Chapter 1 - Dove Sei Andato, Il Mio Amor

**Love's Gravity**

**SUMMARY: **One sentence of farewell for her love. A man from her past determined to rekindle his love for her. Three words, and her world spun, created a whirling storm of confusion.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own La Corda D'oro.

**Author's Note: **Tried to play around with my new-found love for another man other than Len. He might forgive me for writing another story with a different pairing. Teehee~ I'm not sure if I pull it off, though. I'm used to write stories with Len and Kaho as the main pairing, but I this will do. Time to move out the comfort zone, ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Dove Sei Andato, Il Mio Amore?**

**HINO KAHOKO**

In a stunning black suit, Tsukimori Len bowed, gaining another standing ovation, his violin on one hand, the bow on the other. He is breathtaking and beautiful even from the distance. He never smiled, keeping his cold and serious façade on his face as he bid his farewell on the audience and his adoring fans. After several moments, the curtains closed, and he disappeared from my sight.

There is no turning back now.

I halted my pace in front of his dressing room, my hands quivering. Marking the door's surface are golden metal letters, spelled in his name: _Tsukimori Len._ The auditorium's backstage is undoubtedly quiet; apart from the soft shuffling and his audible footsteps from behind his door. I let out a long breath as I reach for the silver doorknob despite my valid hesitation and clouded mind.

I need to speak with him; perhaps, this will be the last time I will. The sting in my eyes threatens the fall of tears and quickly shoving the door open, he stood in the middle of the room, holding his violin with both hands and his eyes wide open. It has been days since I last saw him, nights away since he last told me he loved me.

"Kahoko," He breathed out in surprise, as his hands fall to his sides. His eyes squinted for a moment as he laid his violin in its case and walked up to me. His hands immediately found my cheeks, catching the intruding tears. "Why are you crying?" Len's voice hinted concern and astonishment as he grazed my face gently with his thumb, wiping tears from my face.

I never spoke a single word towards him, and never even bothered to answer his question, but deep inside the recesses of my being, I'm torn, aggrieved and tormented. "I can never hate you, Len." I started with a rasping voice through the tears.

His hand immediately slid off from my face and found my hands, entwining them and gripping it tightly. "What is upsetting you?" He asked, his voice desperate. With all honesty, I want to bear the sufferings and pains just so I can be Len's side, remain tolerant and considerate and thoughtful of all his actions, but my heart protests with it.

Day by day, my heart clenches in pain knowing that our relationship grows more distant and deteriorates as Len glistens in the limelight and dominate the music world as a prominent violinist. With his constant concerts, television appearances and interviews, he spent less time with me and even barely has the time to go home to me. I even have to deal with several rumors of him dating this girl, or that girl, but I trust him.

"You've always been so skilled with the violin." I answered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Please, Len. Hold on to that. Don't let it slip out of your hands."

Len looked at me in disbelief as he left my hands and grabbed my shoulders. I winced in pain as his grip was tight and somewhat painful. "I don't understand a word you are saying, Kahoko!" He said, almost bellowing. "Why are you like this?" Deep within me, I feel like I am being a dim-witted martyr for thinking of him, his welfare and his career. It is obvious he chose his career over me, and as for me, being Hino Kahoko, I understand him till this final moment.

I touched his hand on my shoulders while the other gripped the coat over my heart, and tilted my head so I was facing him. "Len, I'm sorry." I said, my voice inaudible, like a whisper. "I can't take this anymore. My heart can't take it. For several months, I have been constantly pondering on our relationship. I think it has grown to be detrimental to both me and you." He violently shook his head in response. "Kahoko, please—" He answered. "Stop saying such words."

"Len, I'm so, so sorry. Things between us won't work anymore, and you, of all people, should know that. So…" I said. "I'm going back home, leave you." For a moment, everything froze. His bullion orbs widen in incredulity and he open his mouth for a protest, but no word came out from it. Only my rasp gasps and his deep breathing resonated in the dressing room. Realizing Len cannot utter a word, I continued. "I love you, you should know that. Don't worry about me, about us. You can do so much more without me in your qualms." Len is still shaking his head, holding back his own share of tears.

I started loosening his hold on me, despite his efforts to keep me close. Giving him a warm embrace, I inhaled his scent, feel the shape of his well-toned body and his soft, unwavering hands, trying to etch every single detail of his face and features in my memories. His arms wrapped me on the waist firmly, hearing his sobs on the hem of my hair. "No. Kahoko, please, don't." He protested. "Don't leave me. I love you. Please understand that. I cannot live without you here, with me." In the end, I am still the martyr. For a moment, though, I thought words such as '_I will give everything up for you'_ suddenly crossed my mind, but it is virtually impossible.

"Len, I love you so much, remember that." I said, before leaning on his mouth, and kissing him lightly.

With that, I walked out of the door, feeling that remains of his warmth on my body. I ran as fast as I could and refused to look back at him. It was probably my imagination, but I heard him shout for me and the pounding of his own feet on the pavement, chasing me. But I was lucky, fortunately. I was able to hail a cab to drive me to airport even before Len could emerge from the large auditorium doors.

That will be the last time I will see him, I swear to myself and plead for determination.

* * *

My mother's house is the last place I want to be in, and the first place Len would have looked for me. If he will, though.

I took hold of several keys from my purse and unlocked the door of my condominium. This condominium is small, fit for a single person, and where I reside during college. Entering the condominium, the faint smell of my scent laced with slight scent of mold and dust lingered in my nose, indicating that it was left fallow for a long interlude of time. The furniture was still covered in a white sheet, now a little bit gray. I smile, pleased and grateful for the solitude and seclusion my condominium offers, away from everything and anything.

Through tired hands, I took white sheet from the sofa, slightly spreading the dust, and folded it neatly. I threw myself on it and sought comfort the soft futon offers me. Following the abrupt talk with Len and my escape and the flight, I am considerably worn out, that my eyelids momentarily droop resignedly and I find it too straining to even find my way to my bedroom. It wasn't that cold, that I don't complain having my coat serve as my blanket for the night. It was not too hard to fall asleep, after recalling and let my mind play the events that took place not long ago, tears slipped through my eyes, aiding me to sleep through the pain.

—

_I heard his feet pounding on the pavement, his voice calling my name echoed in the dark halls. "Kahoko." He said, a hint of smile on his lips. "Stop hiding from me." I let out a soft chuckle, knowing that he was getting closer every passing minute to where I was hiding. Not that it matters, anyway. "Len, just a little more." I replied back, exhilaration building inside my chest. "Come find me!" With his footsteps audible in the silent halls, I manage to hear him took a turn in the left and opened a door. He sighed knowingly, unable to find me._

"_Kahoko, come out." He said and I knew he was already growing intolerant. I moved closer to him from behind, and immediately placing my hands on his eyes, earning a pleased gasp from him._

"_Guess who." I asked, trying to bask my voice by lowering it. Len chuckled softly, and covered my hands on his eyes with his. "What is this about?" He asked, his warmth straight away spreading through my being with just a mere touch of our two hands. I urged him to move forward through an open door, with me guiding him warily. Our steps were slow, yet reassuring. He gripped my hands tightly, bathing my own hands with special warmth. _

"_Just a little more, Len." I whispered tenderly in his ear and he gave me a nod in response._

_I pressed him closer to me, urging him to stop for a quiet moment. "Kahoko, are you there?" He asked in notion. I slid my hands down to his waist, burying my face on his back and whilst, he opened his eyes. _

_There is a small table on the center of his hefty dressing room, two single candles giving off ample illumination. Rose petals were clumsily scattered on the floor and on the table. A liberal dinner of Len's preferred cooking settled on the table, giving off an appetizing scent that filled both our noses. My violin gauchely placed on a stand beside the small table._

"_Happy birthday, Len." I whispered behind him, even as tightening my hold onto his waist. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't have much time to prepare a proper gift for you and how clumsily this place looks. I managed to cook, though. I hope it is fine with you." My face must have been beet red from my mortification, and thankfully, because of the poor illumination and his back, I am able to hide it._

_He spun me around and his hands travelled to my face. "You know," He started, a momentous smile on his lips. "This has been one of the best birthday celebrations I ever had." An intruding tear managed to escape his right eye, and he leaned, our foreheads touching. "I love you, Kahoko. Always and forever." He continued, before he locked his lips on mine._

—

"Len!"

I jolted upward to a sitting position, hands shaking and sweaty. I muttered several curses under my breath as I wipe the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. My only escape from reality is still mercilessly haunted by my memories of and with Len, his perfect face, his velvet voice, his piercing bullion orbs, tormenting me. Expressive pain seeps through my being to the tips of my hands and I sighed. My condominium bathed in the sunrise's light, peeping through the curtain. I shiver in the morning's cold. Sighing in defeat, I took my phone from my discarded purse on the floor. Several missed calls and messages came from him, but I shoved it off, ignoring it completely. I dialed my mother's number.

It took a few rings on the other line before someone picked it up and answered the call. "Hello, Hino residence." A sleepy, muffled voice answered. A smile played on my lips. My mother. "Mom, hi." I said, standing up from the futon and opening the curtains. "It's Kahoko." A low gasp came from the other line and soft shuffling of noises.

"Oh my, Kaho!" She exclaimed, relatively livelier and happier than when she first answered me. "Since when did you return from Europe? Are you with Len-kun?" The sound of his name made me cringe away and another bucket of tears threatened to spill but I choked my sob. "Last night, Mom." I answered, struggling to keep my voice steady. "I'm here in my condominium, and I promise I will visit you later in the day."

"Bring Len-kun with you when you visit then, Kaho." She said, elated. "Your sister would be very happy to see him." A tear slid down my cheek, and I felt scared to speak, knowing that the moment I will, my voice will be trembling, shuddering and hoarse through the tears. I placed a hand on my mouth, preventing the sound of my rasping gasps travel through the phone. It's futile, I know. "Kaho?" Mom asked. "Kaho, why are you crying?"

I couldn't answer. All I wanted was to cry endlessly until I'm satisfied. I involuntarily feel on my knees and leaned on the glass of the window with my phone still on my ear. My piercing and muffled crying echoed loudly in my room, drowning the soothing words and expressions my mother gently whispers in my ear. It felt like hours have already passed when I cannot muster a tear anymore and I stopped crying but still have the urge to do so. Thankfully, she didn't cut the call. "Kaho, did something happen?" She asked, her voice gentle and kind and worried.

"I'll talk to you later, Mom." I answered. "I'll see you later, then."

Standing up from the floor, my legs felt like fluid, shaking tremendously with each step I take. I dragged my luggage from beside the coffee table to my small bedroom, dropping it halfway through the door. I have the sudden urge to throw myself on the bed, take in the comfort and escape it offers me, and refuse to move any longer but the image of my mother and sister worrying crossed my mind. "I have them," I said to myself. "They must be terribly worried."

I removed all the clothing in my body, except for my undergarment, retrieved a clean towel from my closet and stepped inside the bathroom.

* * *

It probably took me hours to clean and dress myself because of my sluggish movements and constant weeping. I stood in front of the gates of my house, the skies were turning discolored, the threat of a strong downpour. Opening the creaky metal gates, the front door instantly opened, my mother standing on the doorway. Relief and delight washed over her face as she walked up to me and enveloped me in a warm embrace. "Kaho, look how beautiful you have grown!" She murmured softly.

I hugged her back, finding my mother's warmth comforting and relaxing and it did manage to chase away some of the wretchedness piling up inside my chest. "I'm so glad to see you, Mom!" I replied. My mother's scent and her warmth completely filled me with nostalgia in view of the fact that the last time I have been here was almost five years ago, as a result of being constantly with Len overseas. "I missed you so much!"

She led me inside the tepid house, removing my coat. In more than five years, not much changed in the house, except with several additions of photographs and framed newspaper cut-outs hanging on the wall. The house smells of buttery aroma of croissants tied with sweet lavender from the flowers. My sister's head appeared from the stairway, her face suddenly lit up the moment she saw me. She made a humorous dash from the landing to the floor and I crashed into her arms, hugging me tightly.

"Oh my, gosh!" She practically squealed in my ear. "I cannot believe you're home and you're _this _beautiful." I giggled at how she managed to emphasize her words. I hugged her back and a smile played on my lips. My sister remained to be carefree and sweet and she smelled the same, the way I like it. She smells like the morning summer air.

"Come on," I said, without squealing. "You're also stunning, you know?" She loosened her hold on me, leading me to the sofa. By the look on her face, she must have countless of untold stories waiting to be told and numerous chitchats waiting to be spilled. I gave her a calm nod at each story she brings up, with my mother eyeing us both happily, pleased with our diminutive, unplanned reunion. She remained silent about our talk earlier this morning.

Mom brought us newly backed pieces of croissants and cups of warm tea and slid beside the space beside me. She took hold of the remote control and turned on the television. My vision immediately travelled from my sister's vigorous figure to the television and my eyes widen in shock and disbelief that I almost fell on the floor. Air was literally knocked out off my lungs as my mind registered the meaning of the words sprouting out of the reporter's mouth in the TV.

The headlines of the several newspapers and the main focus of different news channels were identical, only varying in couple of words, but still, the same, exact meaning: _World-famous violinist, Tsukimori Len, separated with high school sweetheart and longtime girlfriend, violinist Hino Kahoko._

—

_**Where did you go, my Love?**_

—

* * *

**Author's Note: **Pairing is a surprise. :) Oh well, I hate losing all my ideas for stories due to a long span of time, so I have to write this as quickly as possible, though I made sure the grammar and spelling are fine, so yeah, it practically covers it all. Anyway, favorites, alerts and reviews are always appreciated. Reading alone actually does. I hope you enjoyed it. Mark your comments and suggestions as a review. I'll happily reply to them. :D I had a very hard time thinking about the title, so the title is still pending, subjected to change, blah, blah.

So about the title.. Hmm, well, I missed my Physics teacher, like a hell lot. Any suggestions, please? ヾ(^ ^ゞ

-miyakOoO – chan.

ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ


	2. Chapter 2 - Non Piangere, Il Mio Amore

**Love's Gravity**

**SUMMARY: **One sentence of farewell for her love. A man from her past determined to rekindle his love for her. Three words, and her world spun, created a whirling storm of confusion.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own La Corda D'oro.

**Author's Note: **Though there were few reviews and feedback from the first chapter, the traffic from this story actually skyrocketed and I am actually blissful about it. So, to my dear, patient and loving readers, thank you so much for your support and continuous efforts of waiting (lol. Kidding! xD) and reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Non Piangere, Il Mio Amore**

It was peaceful. Tranquil.

My usual multitasking routine every single morning of seating on my overly-sized sofa, a cup of warm coffee in one hand, the remote control in the other and a few papers of musical sheets on my lap, flicking dismissively through different channels of the television, busied me. My eyes shifted from the music sheets on my lap and to the television set, hoping to catch something worth watching on it. National basketball playoffs, no. They're all just silly replays of last season. Cooking, no. I don't necessarily need it now. Music news, bearable.

"_Now, in other news." _A male reporter said in a deep, baritone voice. Several pictures flashed through the screen and what immediately caught my attention was one of those pictures I detest and hate. It was a picture of that Ice Prince and his girlfriend, probably his girlfriend, honestly, I have no idea, from around several months or a year ago. _"World-famous violinist, Tsukimori Len, separated with high school sweetheart and long time girlfriend, co-violinist, Hino Kahoko. Here is Sagami Kyoko-chan for the news and a live coverage."_

Lights shone brightly from the screen and the live coverage of the Ice Prince's press conference appeared. The female voice of the reporter without delay reverberated. _"Rumors confirmed. The renowned violin virtuoso of the new era, Tsukimori Len, was confirmed to be separated with his longtime girlfriend, Hino Kahoko. The celebrated couple rocked the music industry when Tsukimori Len appeared in his press conference, disoriented, eyes swollen and without his beau, shocking numerous fans, the media and paparazzi."_

"_The press immediately questioned him of their status, yet he only gave an introverted nod and shy away from the crowd, only answering questions that is specifically related to his performance." _The reported continued. _"After his outstanding performance in Vienna, Hino Kahoko is now nowhere to be found." _The video shifted from the press conference to a close-up of his face. His eyes were inevitably swollen, probably from crying, if crying was possible for him, though, and was forcing a smile. A sad, dented smile.

"_Tsukimori-sama, a final question, sir!" _A man from the crowd bellowed, catching Tsukimori's attention. _"Yes?" _He answered, his voice stable.

"_What is the reason for your break-up with your girlfriend?" _The reporter asked brusquely, catching him off-guard and wordless. _"Weren't you supposed to be engaged with her?" _He opened his mouth, most likely finding the proper words to speak, yet not a single murmuring sound was heard. In the end, he just shook his head mindlessly and took a small box from the pocket of his blazer. Tsukimori opened the box, and a diamond ring gleamed. under the light. _"We're not engaged. Might as well keep this for the time being." _He said, determined. _"As for Kahoko's whereabouts as of the moment, I know where she is, but I do not wish to divulge anything further."_

"_So you are very certain, that by the end of the day, you and Hino Kahoko will be together again?"_

"_Yes." _He said with a nod, and quietly walked out of the press conference room, followed by his manager and several other people. More of the crowd tried to press themselves for more information, attempted to push their way against the security blocking their path. _"This is Sagami Kyoko, reporting live. Back to the studio."_

"_It was a pitiful ending for the Violinist Couple, they say." _The reporter from the studio commented and before I hear anything else, I turned the television off and threw the remote control eyes were doubtless wide-eyed; my mouth half-open and my fingers were shuddering frantically, that the cup of coffee slid off from it and crashed into a million pieces on the floor. My eyes and ears are not lying. They weren't, I am positively certain about it. Air was figuratively knocked out of my lungs and I feel my gut wrenching in different ways I could not explain or even comprehend.

Tsukimori and Kahoko are separated. Broken. Alienated.

My emotions were stirring up inside me. That idiotic Ice Prince. It is not much of a surprise, knowing that not too long in the long run, those two would have ended breaking up. Honestly, I have no idea what should I be feeling right now. Happy that they broke up? I don't know, even though this poses a chance and an opportunity for me. Pissed off? Like a hell lot. If truth be told, from the beginning I knew that Kahoko loved an idiot like him, even though it's painful and excruciating, I trusted him that he won't, in anyway, let her cry no matter what the circumstances are because I believed in him and he loved her back. I gave my chase for Kahoko up just so she can be happy with him.

Concerned? Obviously. No need to ask. No matter how hard I attempt, I cannot picture her crying and writhing in pain because I've always wanted Kahoko to be happy in any way possible.

I quickly grabbed my phone from the coffee table and dialed. "Come on, answer the phone. Damn it!" I said, trough gritted teeth. It took me three calls and a few rings on the other line before someone picked it up and answer the call. "Hmm—why calling so early, Tsuchiura?" A lethargic, mute voice answered. "You should know I'm a very busy woman and sleep comes in a blue moon." She's exaggerating, I know.

"I'm so sorry, Serah-rijichou." I said. "Please, is it possible to cancel the rehearsals today?" I kept my fingers crossed, I need to find Kahoko. I wondered if desperation is in my voice that Director Serah managed to chuckle loudly at the other line, much to my surprise. "What?!" I inquired in annoyance.

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me." She answered, still unable to stifle her laughter. "What—is this about Hino Kahoko?" I was taken aback and I'm left speechless. How could she know about her? I'm keeping it quiet for years.

"What—huh? Serah-rijichou?!" I mumbled. "I—i—what?"

"Drop that cheekiness, Tsuchiura. You're an open book, for whoever's sake! No matter how much you try and try to hide it from me, I know. I know how much you still love Hino Kahoko despite being with Tsukimori Len. You should know, in my mid-old age, I am far more experienced than you are." She said, regaining her composure after the sudden outbursts. "Yes, yes. It's fine. I'll just call the orchestra and let them perfect their piece without you."

"Thank you, Serah-rijichou." I answered, a smile forming on my lips. Who knew? "Really, thank you."

"Tsuchiura," She said, before I managed to end the call. Serah-rijichou's voice is determined. Demanding. "Don't ever let her slip off your grasp any further. She's already here. Reachable."

The tranquility has been vanquished. There's no room for forgiveness. Not now. Not forever.

* * *

Nearly three years ago, I have lost contact with her. I have been keeping track of her through news in the internet or through the television. I have no other place to search for her than in her family's residence. Her condominium offers me a preference of speeding my way to it, but I was certain enough that she wills to assure herself with her family. I know her; she doesn't tolerate her family to agonize so much about her.

The torrent has started hammering heavily on my car windows as I race my car through the damp streets of the city. The traffic is significantly weighty, as cars moved in a turtle's pace. The news broadcast channels in the radio reports the same exact news, although speculations have already risen that Kahoko is, indeed, back home. I have taken the chance of driving headed for her family's residence; I mentally prayed that I will see her there, of all places. It is more than risky for Kahoko to meander about, at the heat of the concern. Not now that the media and the paparazzi are more than eager to hound her.

I pulled at a curb, a few meters from her house. The rain has gained strength, as it poured against the car. The rain has already sped its way on the front window, obscuring the view. Pulling the umbrella from the backseat, I jerked the door open; the chilly wind blew from behind, making me tremble. My feet pounded loudly on the damp pavement, sloshing water in different directions in minute distances.

Standing in front of her house, I gazed at it. It was a pastel golden residence, probably two-storey. The metal gate creaked slightly from the arctic wind. The first floor gleamed in a soft illumination, and I frowned. It was a pale illumination, like it was poignant, but I quickly shook it out of my thoughts. The first window that had greeted me at the second floor was the room she pointed out to me on my earliest trip here. It had an azure-colored curtains casing the window frames and no light bathed the room. It was empty. Her room was empty.

I pursed my lips in a smug line. I had a gut-wrenching sensation that she is not here at all.

I pushed the metal gate open, the creaking resonating. I heard the hasty shuffling of footsteps beyond the door, and the unlinking of the locks. The door opened wearily, a woman with the same fiery-red tresses in a russet sweatshirt and black denims stood at the doorstep and gaped at me wearily. I nodded thoughtfully at Kahoko's mother, and she smiled. I ascended the steps of the front porch, shook my umbrella of the stray droplets of water and closed it. I extended my hand at her, and she shook it warmly.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." I greeted, a hopeful grin on my lips. "I do humbly apologize for visiting on such short notice."

"No, no." She said, nodding her head keenly. "It has been a long time, is it not, Ryotarou-kun? Please do come inside." I was happy that she still allowed herself to remember me, let alone call in a first name basis. She took my coat and hanged it on the hook. The foyer was tepid and the warmth was appealing. The dwelling smelled of freshly baked pastries and of home. She led me to the living room; Kahoko's sister was sitting quietly on the futon, mindlessly staring at the black screen of the television. Plates of unfinished croissants and empty cups of tea lay on the coffee table.

Has someone been here?

Her sister was morose. She just gave a slight wave of a hand at me, stood up and bolted upstairs. Kahoko's mother returned from the kitchen, holding a tray of newly baked bread and a steaming cup of tea. She set it beside the cluttered plates and took the seat across me. Her face was ashen, as if she had aged a few years. Her eyes were bloodshot red and a frown creased her lips. Why haven't I seen this awhile ago? She shook her head and leveled her gaze at me.

"Ryotarou-kun, is this about Kahoko?" She asked sympathetically. She steadily took the cup of steaming tea, but it gave away the trembling of her hands. She was on the verge of tears again, yet she gulped it down. I lowered my eyes and stared at my clasped hands. I did come for her, but I am too uncertain of what to say. I fleetingly have no intention of further complicating the situation. This is not like high school, like before. I simply closed my eyes shut, and recalled the last time I have been here. I asked for her consent if I may court her daughter. Little did I know back then, Kahoko was already with that frigid Ice Prince.

I shook those thoughts off. This is not the time. "I'm worried for her, ma'am." I answered, but my mind was pondering if that was the correct response, so I quickly opened my mouth. "I mean, as a friend, of course, nothing else." She smiled gently and sat the tea cup on the coffee table.

"I'm happy that someone intends to relieve her from her suffering." She said, her eyes gleamed with tears. "I did not expect that after all these years, she would separate from him. We were, by now, waiting for a wedding, yet it came crumbling down. The glint in Kahoko's eyes when I saw her, it was heartbreaking, dear. She sacrificed so much for him, and she parted with words that made me realize that she has no intention of returning to Len-kun."

She burst into tears. Her words were accusatory, as if she blamed Tsukimori of every misfortune that had struck Kahoko. The room was silent except for her weeping. I kept my gaze trailing on my clasped hands, wondering if I should say anything. I parted my mouth and attempted to speak, yet no words came out.

I have no idea how long was she sobbing, and but she spoke after some time. "I am not entirely blaming Len-kun." She said between deep intakes of breath. "He is, after all, a fine young man. Kahoko was stupid, too, at some point." Her swollen eyes looked at me with such intensity, I quivered, which she gladly left unnoticed.

"Ryotarou-kun, do you still like her, then?" She asked. "What compelled you to veer away from your path and walk up to me, making that kind of face as we speak of my youngest daughter?" Her tone was monotonous to the point that it terrified me. It was more biting than she spoke of the frigid Ice Prince. The intensity never left her eyes, as she narrowed her gaze at me.

"I loved her, ma'am." I said, as I regained my composure and answered her with my gaze leveling the grave intensity she her eyes had. "I still do, without a doubt." Kahoko's mother searched my eyes, but I am afraid I am determined not to give away a debatable point of weakness. The thin line of her lips quivered and made a smile, the first smile she made out of mirth since I have been here.

"Dear child, Kahoko has left an hour before you have arrived. I suppose she sought the refuge offered by her condominium. She wanted to be alone, for the time being, I assume." She muttered, exhaling a breath she was holding as she leaned on the futon. "Ryotarou-kun, you are a fine, young gentleman. I always thought you would be a better preference than Len-kun. Prove it. But as of the moment, I wish that you would not further complicate the situation. Give my daughter the chance to recover from her wounds on her own. If she needs someone to catch her when she falls, be at hand to catch her."

She stood up from her futon and sauntered up to me. She gave my shoulder a soft squeeze and she smiled. "Ryotarou-kun, thank you so much for doing everything you could for my daughter." She whispered. "Please, please, continue to take care of her. Promise me."

"I promise, ma'am." I answered solemnly. "I promise."

* * *

The rain has significantly faltered when I left Kahoko's residence and drove through the city's roads. The sun has been peeking through the small notches between the gray clouds that were dispersing. The talk with Kahoko's mother made me comprehend a considerable worth of realizations: the rumors were true, they were supposed to get married sooner or later; after the whole thing ended, she has no intention of returning to that Ice Prince. The last thing I realized made me smile like an idiot; I was a better choice for her than Tsukimori. But that will not make everything easier, I suppose.

I did not have second thoughts. I sped through the roads, headed for Kahoko's condominium. Maybe I just wanted to assure that she is safe, away from the probing eyes of the media. No, I want to see her, regardless.

Twilight was imaginably long gone; the sky was free from any obscuring clouds with the shades of platinum, and the sky was twinkling serenely overhead. I parked the car on one of the free parking spaces a few meters across the entrance of the condominium complex. Her condominium unit rests on the second floor, the veranda shone with a pale pallid light. I closed my eyes and sat on the hood of the car. A melody was brought to me by the wind; no doubt it came from her unit.

It was heartrending, so pained, to the point that it clenched my heart so tight.

I will be the one to mend her heart. Whatever the cost.

—

_**Do not cry, my Love.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year! (:

-miyakOoO – chan.


End file.
